


A Lesson in Skepticism

by Peasantaries



Series: Short Stories [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fortune Telling, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Pining, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantaries/pseuds/Peasantaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever has happened, some kind of sorcery or witchcraft, seems to have had the unexpected effect of truthfulness concerning matters of the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Skepticism

**Author's Note:**

> This is something a wrote a while ago but only managed to complete due to a conversation with a friend on the issue of pessimism: I think I'm quite naive but in fact he illustrated the ways in which I'm rather skeptical 
> 
> It's all about perspective, people.

"I don't like your shirt." Enjolras states bluntly as soon as he sees him, crossing his arms.

Grantaire rolls his eyes. 

Of all the effects of a truth spell, it figures the only one on Enjolras would be blunt honesty.

They had been to see a fortune teller on a lark, all huddled into the small room, and Joly had sat down, given over his hand, the women had rolled her eyes and said, 'next!'

"Excuse me?" Joly started, hurt.

"There is nothing to tell you, boy, that you can't already see for yourself."

He blinked.

Then there was Marius.

"Oh, God." She had sighed, and waved a hand. He opened his mouth before promptly closing it and standing back up again.

When Enjolras had offered, she had touched him for merely a second before pushing him away. His mouth had flattened to a line and he had glared at the group, and then the teller had told them to all leave.

Of course, that's what he hears.

He hadn't actually gone in with them. He hears the story, and can imagine Enjolras' expression, from those unimpressed features focused on him right now.

But none could say what had actually happened to make everyone unable to keep anything to themselves.

He glances around the room, taking in his friends from areas around the cafe:

Courfeyrac is gesturing wildly in a corner of the booth, Combeferre flushed, fingering the collar of Courfeyrac's tunic idly as he speaks.

As he watches them, he sees Courfeyrac take the hand playing with his clothes and clasp it tenderly in both of his, and Combeferre smiles, his glasses slipping as he ducks his head.

He diverts his eyes and they land on Bossuet seemingly of their own accord. He's staring adoringly at Joly from across the bar, discussing some matter with Marius, and the stark, unadulterated and unmasked love on his face is almost too pure to study. 

And if he glanced around, he would find all of his friends in similar predicaments.

Whatever has happened, some kind of sorcery or witchcraft, seems to have had the unexpected effect of truthfulness concerning matters of the heart.

He doesn't know how to explain it, but instead of spilling their darkest secrets, opinions on political or social issues, their group seem to be wholly occupied by talking about their own feelings for each other.

"Would you mind telling me why?" Grantaire returns his attention to the man in front of him and inquires politely.

"It makes your shoulders look distractingly firm." Enjolras says in the same unforgiving baritone.

He laughs. "Well, what can I do with a case of distracting shoulders?" He asks, and turns himself inwards mockingly.

Enjolras stands with his arms crossed, and as Grantaire laughs at him, he swallows, and to his surprise, his ears turn a fluorescent blood red. He drops his head in a sharp, short nod and strides away.

Grantaire watches him go, bewildered.

*

Throughout the rest of the week the same thing keeps happening. 

Enjolras will approach him with a random comment on his appearance, a curt statement about the state of his hair or the paint spatters across his nose. 

One memorable afternoon Enjolras tells him his 'eyes are too blue, they pierce his brain.'

He's kept up at night smiling at that. Maybe it's nothing, but it makes him happy. That Enjolras notices these small things about him. Even in annoyance. 

It won't mean anything, but still. 

*

"Grantaire." Courfeyrac says. "Are you going to do anything about Enjolras?"

"Not this." He says for what has to be the seventeenth time today. 

Everyone has been asking him why he doesn't talk to Enjolras, why he doesn't confront him or reciprocate his interest.

"Courfeyrac." He begins, slurring. "If you are going say that Enjolras has romantic feelings for me, I will be sorely tempted to ram my head through this table." 

"Grantaire." He begins calmly. "It's almost painfully obvious that Enjolras is obsessed with you."

"Because you are an optimist." He points a finger, waggling it as he grins sloppily. "And I am a realist." 

"You are a cynic." Courfeyrac states honestly.

"A cynic is a bad realist." He says. "Very rarely will you meet a realist. Almost always you'll see cynics."

"And what is the difference?" He asks in exasperation.

"A cynic is merely a person who believes in nothing. A realist is simply very accurate about life."

"If you do not believe in Enjolras' feelings, then you are a cynic, because you believe in nothing."

"Ah, optimism." He laughs.

"You're being pessimistic." Courfeyrac counters.

"Bad realist." He replies, cocking an eyebrow and tilting his head. "They only believe the worst." 

"And what do you believe of Enjolras?"

He frowns, thrown. "That he tolerates me." He says truthfully.

Courfeyrac grins. "Ah, pessimism."

*  
*

If Grantaire weren't mistaken, he might be inclined to believe Courfeyrac.

Those words resonate in his mind throughout the whole week, as Enjolras leans close as he's speaking, and makes some comment on the smell of his shoulder.

He takes great care in seeing the world for what it is, without letting any influence alter his perspective. 

And he sees Enjolras for what he is - a man who clearly dislikes him, instinctually and intellectually, but puts up with him for the sake of his friends. 

He's simply - been acting strangely.

But to be a pessimist? He doesn't like the idea. Often there isn't anything good to see of the world. Does that make a person pessimistic? To _try _to see would be optimistic.__

__To accept would mean to be a realist. And so that's what Grantaire does._ _

__*_ _

__He catches Joly and Enjolras deep in conversation one afternoon._ _

__They appear intimate, heads close together, and he ignores the sharp sting of jealously at that. He comes over, wedging himself into the booth obviously._ _

__He had just sat down to hear Joly say, "So what should I do? How should I approach him about it?"_ _

__"What's this?" He asks, suddenly curious._ _

__"Joly was just telling Enjolras about his feelings for Bossuet." Eponine tells him, rolling her eyes. All they seem to talk of nowadays is their feelings._ _

__Eponine had also missed the visit to the teller, and they share a commiserating look before he turns his attention back to the others._ _

__"And why is that?" He leans forward, elbows on the table._ _

__"I need advice." Joly eventually admits._ _

__"Ah, it's useless, my friend." Grantaire laughs good-naturedly. "Our Enjolras knows nothing of love - the emotion is utterly foreign to him."_ _

__The group falls oddly quiet, and his smile slips, glancing around, only to land on Enjolras, who is stuck dumb and staring at him._ _

"Nothing of love?" He asks in an exhale. " _Nothing _of love?"_ _

__Grantaire blinks._ _

__"I know nothing of the emotion?" He continues to question as Grantaire stays silent. "I understand nothing?"_ _

__Grantaire swallows, looking to anybody for help. Nobody will meet his gaze._ _

"You claim to say I have never experienced the emotion?" He asks in incredulity. "Never have I felt love in my life? Have I never loved anybody - just because I chose not to show it, just because I do not allow myself to show? You believe to understand my feelings, my mind? You think you know how I feel?" His cheeks heat. " _You _know nothing." He states, harsh._ _

__Grantaire feels a helpless, lost sensation swarm his senses, a kind of wild confusion he can't place. He stares back at Enjolras, hoping his expression conveys his powerless bewilderment._ _

__Enjolras breathes for a moment, before lowering his voice._ _

"I know. More of love, more of _longing, _of anguish and adoration, than you could possibly conceive." He takes a step back as if to leave, then leans in again. "I thought you a _cynic, _Grantaire, but never an idiot."____

______With that, he strides out of the cafe, straight down the street and out of sight._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______He finds him in his apartment, pulling out utensils nosily and slamming them on the kitchen counter, opening drawers and closing doors._ _ _ _ _ _

______The door is left ajar, and he stands by the doorway for a moment before rushing up._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Enjolras." He says, concerned. The feeling increases when he sees him, the spots of colour high on his cheeks, his fevered eyes. "Enjolras."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't, Grantaire." He responds, low and gravelly, eyes filtering and avoiding his gaze._ _ _ _ _ _

______Grantaire is still for a moment before charging forward and taking him in his arms. He's still, unresponsive, but Grantaire grips him, runs a hand into the hair at his nape, stroking._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm sorry Enjolras. I'm so sorry."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He feels the way Enjolras takes in an unsteady breath, chest shaking._ _ _ _ _ _

______The raw emotion startles and scares him in equal measures._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm sorry I was so arrogant. I'm sorry I said I knew your heart; the person who holds it is not worthy of such emotion."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Enjolras draws back suddenly. "Excuse me?" His voice is raw, clogged._ _ _ _ _ _

______Grantaire blinks. "You - I insulted you, I deeply insulted you, when I mocked you about love. You must know Enjolras, I jest in a vain attempt at fondness -- "_ _ _ _ _ _

"What?" He interrupts sharply, his fire reigniting. "You - _what?" ___

________"I - I don't - " Grantaire stutters, disbelieving he's insulted him unknowingly again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Grantaire." Enjolras clenches his jaw. "I was talking about you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He's never felt this inadequate in his life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I don't understand." He tries._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I thought you were apologising for the unrequited feelings I have for you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Grantaire clings to Enjolras for dear life; feeble and weak, his head swimming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What?" His voice comes out in a croak, as much as he can manage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You are the love of my life, Grantaire, surely this is not news."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He feels his knees buckle, and were it not for the strength of Enjolras' hands on him, he would have fallen to the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

" _Enjo--" ___

__________"Grantaire?" Enjolras asks abruptly, taking him to the couch. "Are you alright? Grantaire?" He sits him down with both hands on his shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"The love -- "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Enjolras' cheeks heat quickly, and he turns away. "I thought you were aware."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No, I -- how could --" He can't compute, can't form words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I know I keep my emotions in check, but you - you _do _know how I feel? You tease me for it every day."__

____________He gapes at him. "I tease you? I - what?" A rising hysteria is clawing it's way up his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Enjolras keeps twisting this way and that as Grantaire tries to catch his gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You - you laugh when I - when I talk to you, and you're closer with the others than with me, and - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Enjolras -- " Grantaire breathes, hands curling around his strong jaw, fingers gentle, tender._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"And you - you flaunt your physicalities in front of me and mock me when I become affected - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Enjolras." He says, his heart fracturing inside his chest, a well of devotion expanding inside of him. "Oh, Enjolras."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Enjolras will still not meet his eyes, although his fingers dig tight into shoulders. "You - what are you - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He traces around the shell of his soft ear, his jawline, reels him in and presses his mouth softly to his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Enjolras is stock-still, frozen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Grantaire pulls back, still holding his face cupped in his hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I honestly had no idea." He shakes his head, his eyes imploring, searching. "Enjolras." He says fondly. "My Enjolras, how could you think that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What." He swallows. "Which part, exactly?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"That I could ever, ever tease you about liking me - when I can all too relate to that feeling."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Enjolras blinks. "You..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Can keep feelings in check better than anyone." He grins softly, reverently tracing Enjolras' cheekbones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Are you saying you feel the same?" Enjolras asks bluntly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Would I do this if I didn't?" He whispers, leaning closer to press a kiss to his cheek, skimming his mouth down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He feels Enjolras' numb shake of head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"This?" He kisses his chin softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Enjolras blinks down at him. Then he promptly becomes dead weight, collapsing in Grantaire's arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Enjolras?" His heart is hammering, breath tight in his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Although there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him, he's completely unresponsive. He just - collapsed, with no warning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Enjolras?" He says again, worriedly peering down at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His eyes open slowly, a furrow appearing between his brows as he glances around in confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Where am I? What happened?" His voice is familiar - curt, rude._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You - you just passed out." Fear begins to claw at his chest. "What do you remember?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I remember?" He brings a hand up to rub his temples. "I remember... We were at the fortune teller, she said..she.." He stops, then turns to him. "What happened?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I kissed you after I found out that you loved me." He says in concern. Is this some kind of amnesia? Did he hit his head on his way home? Had he fallen today?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Enjolras stands up sharply. "What? What kind of ludicrous - where did you hear that? Who told you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He stares in bewilderment. "You did."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras sits back down again, cradling his head in his hands. "Oh no. No, no, no. She said - and I _knew _\- "__

______________"What are you talking about?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"The women - the teller. She said I would be forced to confront my feelings, but that it would be of my own free will."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I don't understand what the problem is." He states._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Enjolras looks up incredulously. "Grantaire, I'm not in the mood for your jokes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He holds his arms out. "What is the problem, Enjolras? You told me you loved me, I said I felt the same and kissed you - now you're freaking out."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You what?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Now you're freaking out." He repeats._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You did what?" Enjolras clarifies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I kissed you." He says, widening his eyes and shaking his head to convey his confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Something seems to light, to brighten in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"The spell will..." He murmurs, trailing off and glancing away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"The spell will be broken when you are confronted with the truth." He grins. Then he stands again, coming closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You feel the same?" He asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Grantaire blinks. "Have I entered the twilight zone? Is this déjà vu? Because I've heard that déjà vu is feeling like something has happened before but this has literally happened not two minutes ago - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He's cut off by a pair of lips on his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Enjolras is laughing against his mouth, shaking his head as he tries to kiss him through his wide grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"How long?" He asks when he pulls away, speaking around his beam._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I think - always?" Grantaire says, panting, lightheaded. "Probably always."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Why did you never say?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Why didn't you?" He retorts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Enjolras simply smiles, shrugging carelessly. His golden curls bounce as he does so, as though dancing in happiness. "I was afraid."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You were afraid?" He says dubiously. "The mighty Apollo? Was afraid of me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Contrary to popular belief, Grantaire, I am actually a human being." He says, although his eyes are alight. "People tend to get nervous when confessing their feelings."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"And you've felt this way for?" He asks warily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Probably always." He echoes in the same tone, grinning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"But we never would have..?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Probably." He nods again, still grinning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"My God." Grantaire replies, rubbing his forehead. "And I thought I was the realist."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He's beginning to understand something very clear about himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Grantaire is a very, very bad skeptic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"How could I not have seen this?" He asks, still dumbfounded. "I mean, is there no common sense?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You know." Enjolras starts deeply as he grins, taking him in his arms and running hands down his back. "That's exactly what the fortune teller said."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________*  
*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They walk into the cafe the following morning to find the group in the exact same situation as before - Combeferre blushing, Courfeyrac with his wild gestures, Joly laughing at Bossuet, his head tipped back as Bossuet stares longing to the side of his jaw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Oh, for the love of god." He sighs as soon as he sees them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Really, this situation is getting out of hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Okay, Combeferre, Courfeyrac is frighteningly in love with you and isn't just flirting. Courfeyrac, Combeferre has loved you since elementary and you do deserve him. Joly, please look at Bossuet once and while because you might notice the pining, and Bossuet, if it isn't obvious by now that Joly is smitten I don't know when it will be. Marius, Cosette wants a proposal, and Cosette, he's planning one for your birthday next month."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Everyone stares for a moment before passing out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! Comments and advice I take on board
> 
> I'm also Peasantaries on [Tumblr](https://peasantaries.tumblr.com/), [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/peasantaries), and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peasantaries/)! Come over and talk to me! I'll never bite <33


End file.
